


Sur le fil

by Kandai



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: ladiesbingo, Gen, Predator/Prey, Supernatural Elements, Survival Horror
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: L'Entité offre à Julie une proie de choix.





	Sur le fil

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Behaviour Interactive  
>  **Prompt** : Pour le ladiesbingo : Violence.  
>  **Note** : Pour resituer deux secondes, imaginez une partie contre la légion avec un Dwight pas très audacieux, une Meg avec Coup décisif et la Légion bien décidée à en découdre. Bonne lecture. :)

Comme toujours lorsque l’Appel se faisait entendre, ils avaient tiré à la courte paille afin de déterminer lequel des Quatre obtiendrait le privilège de se perdre dans la brume. Comme souvent – un peu trop souvent, au goût de Joey et Susie – Julie fut l’heureuse élue de leur petit jeu de hasard ; elle avait pris soin de brandir son minuscule trophée avec un  sourire goguenard, s’attirant les moues dépitées de ses camarades, avant de glisser son masque sur la tête et de s’aventurer dans les sous-bois à jamais vaguement familiers.

Elle n’eut pas longtemps à attendre avant que les griffes noires de l’Entité ne la happent avec une tendresse inquiétante. Un battement de cœur plus tard et les sous-bois grisâtres qui berçaient leur quotidien s’étaient estompés pour faire place aux carcasses métalliques de voitures délabrées. Loin, très loin au-dessus de Julie, perdu dans les méandres grisâtres du ciel, le grondement sourd de l’Entité venait de lancer un signal inimitable.

La jeune fille se fendit d’un rictus et cacha son visage derrière son masque.

La chasse était ouverte.

Elle ne mit pas plus d’une minute à trouver le premier. Le pauvre garçon avait cru trouver un refuge salutaire dans un casier, ce qui ne manqua pas de lui être fatal lorsque Julie le rattrapa. Son couteau s’abattit sans merci, terrassant d’un coup unique le lâche qui avait cru que se cacher lui sauverait la mise – _comme si cet endroit était fait pour les poltrons dans son genre_ , pensa Julie avec mépris en accrochant le corps encore gigotant à un crochet. Elle lui accorda à peine un regard avant de se remettre en chasse : le bruit caractéristique d’un moteur réparé venait de retentir à travers la casse.

La tueuse pressa le pas, laissant sa frénésie sanglante s’emparer de son corps. Presque comme pour répondre à son appel, une silhouette se jeta par mégarde sur son chemin, cassant les branches et piétinant la terre sans aucun égard : une fille jeune et jolie, tout en jambes fines sous sa jupe et en bravoure, si on en jugeait par la lampe de poche qu’elle tentait de diriger en direction de son poursuivant.

Une proie bien plus digne que le grand dadais qu’elle venait d’accrocher.

Julie les connaissait bien, les majorettes en mini-jupe, les « Gold Star Girls » qui rendaient leur papas fiers, les athlètes aux jambes souples et aux langues de vipères qui maquillaient leurs secrets encore plus mal que des putains. Elle aurait pu en être une elle-même : elle avait été une fille populaire et splendide avant de rencontrer Frank, avant de devenir l’une des Quatre, prisonnière de la brume éternelle. Elle traînait comme un boulet son passé de prétentieuse gosse de bourgeois qui avait regardé la vie qu’elle menait avec un dédain assumé et un goût un peu trop prononcé pour la liberté. Depuis qu’elle avait frappé Frank au détour d’une remarque innocente, personne ne s’était risqué à lui rappeler cette période détestée passée dans son costume étroit de petite fille modèle et populaire.

Fini d’être Julie gentille, Jolie Julie dont le plus gros péché avait été d’avoir renversé « sans le faire exprès » un litre entier de soda sur le chemisier de sa pimbêche de rivale. Finie Julie poupée, Julie envolée. Elle était Légion et la Légion était une part d’elle-même à laquelle elle ne pourrait jamais renoncer, forgée dans le sang, le secret et les badges aux smileys déformés.

Peut-être était à cause de la jupe plissée de la fille à peine plus jeune qu’elle, peut-être était-ce la trace des baskets blanches que la boue n’avait jamais encrassées jusqu’ici, peut-être était-ce simplement ce visage aux joues bien faites et aux lèvres délaissées par le maquillage – Julie n’aurait su dire pourquoi mais la vision de cette silhouette mince et féline se faufilant dans la pénombre de la casse l’emplissait d’une rage bouillonnante à côté de laquelle la Frénésie familière faisait pâle figure. Elle laissa la vue du sang lui monter à la tête, la posséder comme une fièvre et se lança sur les traces de sa proie, les yeux rivés sur les traces que cette dernière laissait sur la terre battue.

Bientôt, elle fut à sa hauteur. Un coup de couteau éclaboussa la jupe plissée de rouge. Un second lacéra la brassière. Un troisième tacha les baskets déjà crasseuses.

Un dernier mit la proie à terre, dans un hurlement terrible.

Julie retroussa sa manche ensanglantée et l’essuya sur son masque, au niveau des lèvres. Puis se pencha sur l’échine frémissante de sa victime, ses yeux se régalant du spectacle du corps lacéré.

 _Petite poupée cassée_ , songea la tueuse en traçant nonchalamment un smiley au milieu de la chair à vif.

— Comment t’appelles-tu, jolie marionnette ? susurra Julie derrière son sourire dessiné, son couteau remontant contre la colonne vertébrale dans une parodie de caresse. Elle n’attendait pas spécialement de réponse – tout ce qui sortait des gorges qui venaient danser sur le fil de sa lame n’était que hurlements et gémissements de douleur terrifiés – mais à sa surprise, elle parvint à distinguer un nom au milieu des râles.

— … M-Meg…

Et courageuse avec ça ! Quelle délicieuse proie que la Brume lui offrait…

La Légion hissa le corps ensanglanté sur son épaule comme s’il ne pesait rien, prenant soin de griffer la peau exposée au passage. Au loin, elle entendait le grondement de l’Entité qui lui laissait savoir que le misérable lâche avait été décroché de sa sinistre potence, probablement aidé par ses pairs. Qu’ils fuient donc, qu’ils tentent de se cacher ! Elle finirait par les rattraper tôt ou tard.

La tueuse s’avança vers un crochet, la fille dans ses bras curieusement immobile…

… lorsque soudain, un coup de poignard lui transperça le flanc de part en part, lui faisant lâcher son précieux fardeau qui retomba tant bien que mal sur le sol avant de se mettre à courir. Julie hurla et extirpa d’un geste brusque la lame rouillée qui lui avait percé la peau. Une myriade de goulettes rouges lui tachèrent les doigts.

Julie regarda sa main un instant sans comprendre.

_Comment…_

Elle saignait.

_Comment avait-elle osé…_

Elle saignait.

_Comment avait-elle OSÉ ?!_

Son sang avait gouté sur ses doigts, se mélangeant sans finesse à celui qu’elle avait répandu plus tôt. La fureur s’empara à nouveau d’elle, vibrant sous ses pieds et étouffant sa vision dans un conduit glacial. Implacable.

Meurtrier.

— Oh, oh, ma jolie petite marionnette, grimaça Légion en imitant le sourire qui décorait son masque. Tu veux jouer à ça ? On va _jouer_ , alors.

 _Je t’attends_ , semblaient dire les traces de sang qui pavaient le chemin jusqu’au vieux garage abandonné. _Ramène-toi_ , semblait la narguer la faible lueur de la lampe de poche clignotant dans la brume verdâtre de la casse.

Un cri inhumain aux lèvres, la tueuse s’élança dans les boyaux métalliques, sa lame levée comme une lune menaçante. Très loin au-dessus, la masse informe qui obstruait le ciel se mit à vibrer avec excitation.

Pleine de promesses.

La chasse allait _enfin_ pouvoir commencer.


End file.
